


Other than Death

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't necessarily the only option for a Nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: don't get caught.

The Keyblade warrior is steadily making his way to the top of the castle. Armies of Nobodies rush forward to stop him -- Samurais, Lancers, Snipers, Berserkers, Dancers, Sorcerers; they're working together, rising to meet the intruders. Magic burns in the air, charging the area with pulsing energy as the whole world reacts simultaneously to the battle.

Some distance away, a Creeper pauses in mid-step, hesitating.

Behind it, metal clashes against nothingness. Spells are casted one after another and with each blow, more shells fade into non-existence. The castle is falling apart, as is the world; every passing minute takes with it another precious thread of existence, further unraveling the already fragile star.

Ahead of it stands what is left of the Dark City. Swarms of Heartless flood the streets, consuming everything in sight. The Nobodies have scattered, forced to abandon their posts and the silent buildings shimmer, flickering desperately as they fight to stay real.

Above, the black sky stretches on, a seemingly eternal universe of space, of homes to light and dark alike, yet not enough.

Not enough.

The Creeper hovers uncertainly, the promise of death on both sides. The outcomes are equally certain; two paths leading to the same fate – the destiny of a Nobody.

But the chance of a third outcome, although small, is there as well. To choose direct disobedience, to avoid fate and abandon its comrades for the small possibility that maybe, just maybe, dying isn't the only option...

A violent shudder runs through the ground and the castle begins to tilt dangerously to one side. The Creeper makes a decision.

Opening a portal, it crawls into the waiting door and vanishes.


End file.
